Main Kartu
by Daimaki
Summary: GImana saat Asean berkumpul ternyata ada yang main kartu dengan gaje...  RnR please... NesiaxSingapore


Maen Kartu...

Aloha ladies and gentlement...

akhir-akhir ini author lagi seneng ama bahasa inggris yang keren. Sekarang adalah fanfic pertama Al-chan, semoga menghibur agar semuanya tidak kabur tetap di fanfic Al-chan.

Mello: YA sudah tanpa basa-basi kita mulai ceritanya...

disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya...

**_WARNING_**: Singapure yang OOC

Malay dan Nesia yang rukun

Adanya pemain yang cuma numpang lewat

++ typo dan miss typo (kalau ada kasi tau aku).

-Enjoy it-

Hari itu, tumben-tumbennya negara Asean sedang ngumpul sekedar reuni bersama yang jarang dilakukan bersama. Yap terhidang pempek palembang, donat J*co, dan tayangan I****visio* yang dapat kita artikan bahwa itu adalah tempat tinggalnya I-n-d-o-n-e-s-i-a. Mereka sepertinya melepas penat atau malah menambah penat kepala. Ya sudah apapun itu yang pasti Al-chan gak peduli!

Bisa kita lihat di ruangan tamu Indonesia terdapat Indonesia yang sedang memakan pempek bersama dengan Malaysia dengan sangat rukun, sungguh seperti tom&jerry yang lagi dapat masalah yang sama *Al-chan digotong ke jurang ama Malaysia dan Indonesia*. Sedangkan di sofa yang sama terdapat Singapore yang seperti biasa asik dengan BBnya -kalau Al-chan ama Nokia aja-.

Thailand dan Kamboja sedang terlihat asik memindah chanel yang mereka suka karena gak ada perhatian ke arah TV. Myanmar dan Brunei terlihat di dapur sedang menggoreng pempek yang gak tau kenapa dilahap ama 2 bocah -coret nation- sampai ludes tampa sisa *Al-chan dikeroyok lagi ama 2 nation tersebut*.

Vietnam, Laos, dan Filiphina saat itu hanya menonton TV dengan diam sambil ikutan melahap donat dengan kecepatan lambat namun pasti. Timor-timur sekarang sedang berusaha agar dapat menonton Twilight bersama Indonesia dan mengganti chanel saat adegan kisu-kisunya, membuat Indonesia cemberut berat.

Yap saat yang biasa dilakukan oleh para nation pada saat HarPitNas (Hari Kejepit Nasional) pada hari Senin ini. tapi berubah setelah seorang nation mengajak yang lain untuk bermain kartu.

"YO SEMUA AYO MAEN KARTU YOOOOOK," kata si Timor-Timur yang mulai merasa bosan.

"YA TAPI ELO CAPSLOCKNYA MATIIN TAU BERISIK BANGET," kata Thailand yang mulai melempar gajahnya.

"ELU JUGA IKUTAN," kata si Timor-Timur membalas perkataan Thailand.

"SINI KALO ELU BERANI,"kata si Thailand beneran siapin serdadu gajahnya(?).

"WOOOOOO AL-CHAN IKUTAN DOOOONK," kata Al-chan author kita yang demen ama tarung ini bawa golok.

"DIEM ELU AUTHOR BELEGUG JANGAN IKUTAN NIMBRUNG DI SINI,"kata Thailand dan Timor-Timur mengangguk sedangkan Al-chan pundung dengan boneka kesayangannya.

"Daripada nunggu mereka ayo kita mulai main,"kata si Malaysia yang melupakan pertengkaran Timor dan Thailand.

"Aku ikutan yaaaaa,"kata Indonesia nimbrung.

"Aku juga lumayan lagi lelet nih internetnya,"kata Singapore ikutan.

"Maen apa niiih,"kata Malaysia.

"Seeeetan,"kata Indonesia dengan suara merdunya (coret serak) *boneka Al-chan dibuang ke jurang* *Al-chan pundung di pojokan*.

"Apa lo bilang gue setan," kata si Malaysia mulai berapi-api.

"Maksud gue main setan kayak di negara gue,"kata Nesia dengan tenang.

"GOD, orang Nesia suka mainin setan,"kata si Malay ama Singa di dalem ati.

"Apa lu bilang dah ayo main kita samain kayak gini," kata si Indonesia setelah membagi kartu."Trus kita ambil punya lawan. Yang ilang dianggap setan, yang menang yang abis ngerti...,"kata Nesia dengan lengkap, sigap, dan terpercaya. (emangnya berita)

"Ayoooo," kata mereka bertiga.

Saat permainan berlangsung yang selalu menang adalah Nesia karena dia yang paling jago dalam permainan ini. Sedangkan Laos sedang mengamati mereka bermain layaknya suporter yang cuma mendukung yang menang (adek Al-chan suka kayak gitu tuh). Sedangkan Kamboja tetep aja memasang matanya ke arah layar kaca televisi. Brunei sedang mulai melahap scone pemberian Inggris, kuat amat perutnya.

"Aaaaah, aku bosen main setan ganti yuk jadi 4in1 yok,"kata Nesia tanpa pandang bulu, ekor, daging, tulang, dan semuanya, eh salah tanpa minta pendapat langsung mengubah permainan

"Apaan itu lagi permainan," kata Singapore," kok aku belum pernah denger di negaraku sih," katanya melihat permainan di negaranya.

"Ini permainan harus ada 1king 1queen 1jack atau diganti angka 10 dan 1 as **_WAJIB_**,"kata Indonesia dengan lebay."Jadi jumlahnya 41," kata Indonesia dengan tenang tampa hambatan.

"KAyaknya seru niiiih,"kata Malaysia dengan antusias.

Permainan dimulai...

"Sinagapore itu punya gue...,"kata Indonesia dengan lebai ketawa nangis mukulin Singapore.

"OOOOh jadi ini punyamu simpen aja ahhhh,"kata Singapore dengan lihai.

"Makanya disampingku bisa dapet yang bagus," kata Malaysia dengan gaje.

Sedangkan para nation bengong melototin mereka bermain dengan sangat aneh.

"Aku menang," kata Indonesia dengan gaje tetap memukuli Singapore.

"Aku yang selanjutnya," kata Malaysia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gaje dan senang.

Myamnar masih aja terlihat memasak pempek untuk semua nation makan dan sekali-kali menyolong makan. Timor sudah tidak terlihat bertengkar dengan Thailand.

"Yap aku yang menang," kata Singapore.

"Whahahahahaha aku kalah lagi," kata Indonesia sambil nangis bareng ketawa.

Setelahnya kita skip karena adegan pukul-memukul Indonesia ke arah Singapore.

"HAaaaaaaah, Singapore licik,licik, licik," kata Indonesia dengan sebal dan cemberut.

"Yang penting aku menang terus," kata Malaysia gaje.

"MAkanya main kayak ginian pake taktik kayak aku pasti menang terus," kata Singapore dengan gaje masih dipukulin ama Indonesia.

"Nilai kita sama kalah," kata Nesia ke arah Singapore.

"NAH SUDAH AYO KITA BUBARAN," kata Laos melihat jam 8.

MAka semua nation pulang ke rumah mereka sedangkan Indonesia tetap memukul Singapore yang menyebalkan.

-the end-

Al-chan: Gaje ya... plus garing ini beneran kejadian loooh saat ke rumah nenek...

aku kasi tau urutannya...

Nesia : Aku Al-chan...

Singapore: Papiku...

Malaysia : adikku (mirip loh ama Malay dan Nesia suka ribut)

Myanmar : nenekku...

Yang lain cuma sebagai tambahan aja yang numpang lewat...

KAyaknya aku ini aneh yaaaa setelah baca lagi kayaknya aku emang gak pernah suka kalah... *pundung di pojokan bersama Michael bonekaku*

Mello: Oke jangan lupa review cerita gaje ini maaf cuma cerita super pendek...

RnR please..


End file.
